


I Reincarnated to my TRPG World, and Now the Characters are Complaining!

by NotSolidSnake



Series: I Reincarnated to my TRPG World, and Now the Characters are Complaining! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSolidSnake/pseuds/NotSolidSnake
Summary: An experimental light novel wherein the main character is a Game Master that gets transported to a world he made.
Series: I Reincarnated to my TRPG World, and Now the Characters are Complaining! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115825
Kudos: 1





	1. Your World

"Make sure it's finished tomorrow! This is an important deadline that our company definitely can't miss! It's all on you now!"

After giving a slight confirmation on my project manager's demand, I hang up my phone. I have half a mind to throw it across the room, but then I remember that I would have difficulty functioning without my phone.

With a defeated sigh, I put my phone next to my keyboard. I fix my eyeglasses' position on my nose. I put my hand back on my keyboard and my mouse.  


**NetherMaster** **Today 11:45**

**(Hey guys, bad news, gotta stop the session right now. My boss is hounding me to get back to work. That f****in jerk.)**

**Brockard Blightwarder HP 30 Guard 25** **Today 11:45**

**(Again? This is the 3rd time, man)**

**Ineth HP 15 Guard 20** **Today 11:45**

**(Don't mind him. RL comes first. I don't mind resuming the session later, GM. Hope your work gets better)**

**NetherMaster** **Today 11:45**

**(Yea, real sry about this. Let's schedule the next session later. We'll pick up where we left off)**

I closed the chat window so that I can concentrate on the work. I switched to the IDE window just next to Discord. All at once, the lines of chats telling an epic story in an interesting world now turned into lines of codes designed to bring money to the company I worked for.

I continue to slave away. Turning requirements into codes. I can feel my body wasting away bit by bit as lines of codes gets typed into the screen. For a while, the only thing I can hear in my ears are the click-clack of my keyboard being pressed. This continues on for two hours.

At 1 in midnight I start to feel drowsy. It's to be expected. I've been doing the same workload for about three months. I took a swig of the cold water I have prepared next to my keyboard in an attempt to refresh myself. I rarely drink coffee. Even at times like these, I avoid drinking them. For some reason, coffee affects me 2 hours after drinking. Which, by that time, I'd already try to get some rest, the only thing it's going to do is disrupting whatever little sleep I would have.

"20 minutes. I can afford 20 minutes nap." I say to myself as I stare at the clock at the right corner of the screen.

"Okay, Google" I say to the void.

_Bing._ My phone responded.

"Wake me up in 20 minutes" I continued.

"Setting up alarm for 01:25 AM." A robotic voice replied from my phone.

I then throw myself on my sofa. I rest my head on the small pillows on the sofa. I close my eyes, hoping that the alarm wakes me up.

The room is quiet. On top of the PC fan and the AC, I can only hear my breath.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . .

My sofa suddenly turns itchy. Like small prickly fibers poking at my skin. The air suddenly turns very cold. Something that I'm sure my AC can't achieve. Plus, it's pretty moist. The sounds of whirring fan turns into whistling wind.

If this is a dream, it feels vivid. Is it one of those lucid dreams? I've had one of those, but it's almost always preceded by a sleep paralysis. I don't feel anything like that. Am I too tired to even feel the paralysis?

I'm a bit scared to open my eyes. The sensation feels real. But I have to make sure.

Instead of the usual drab white ceiling of my apartment, my eyes sees a wide open night sky. Stars glittered the jet black heavens, with some wisps of cloud floating here and there. The view is framed by some treetops.

"Wha-. . . "

I don't feel any exhaustion that I had before. I jolted my body into an upright sitting position. My hands grabbed the blades of grass below me. I scanned my surroundings.

It seems like I'm in some sort of clearings in the middle of a thick forest. All around me, are tall trees, coniferous ones. None of this looks familiar to me.

I don't remember going camping in the middle of the mountains. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep in my own bed. Is it possible to sleep-walk all the way here? There is a mountain near where I live. I was very exhausted, it's possible that due to some bad sleep habit, I sleep-walked all the way here.

No use in just sitting here, I guess. I stand up, a bit groggily. I don't know where to go from here, Let's just pick a direction and walk. Without much thought, I just walk towards where I faced.

After navigating through some thick foliage, the ground stopped going. In front of me is a sheer precipice, continued by a grassy downhill towards. . . A city? A seaside city it seems. There are no more trees or vegetation blocking my view, I can clearly see some lights on the bottom of this hill.

Hm? But the light is. . . A bit dim and not as bright as what you expect from a city. . . Maybe it's a small town? But the light extends wider that what a town normally would be. There aren't many different colors of light as well. It's all amber-colored. There aren't even white colored ones.

"Torches? Or maybe fire-based lights. . . It's 2021, who the heck still uses- wait. . ."

I'm pretty sure the town I lived don't look like this from above or afar. Plus I don't live seaside. Have I sleep-walked to some faraway boonies!? Huh? But it seems. . . Fami-

"Help. . ." My train of thought is interrupted, by a sudden faint voice coming from below me, followed by a tight grasp on my leg.

"UWAH!" I let out a startled yelp. Immediately after, I looked below to find a badly wounded person grasping my leg. His face is half-bloodied. I'm pretty sure his limbs are all messed up as well. I can see a gashing wound on his left side of the torso. Oh and he's missing a leg as well.

"W-what the heck? Dude are you okay? Were you attacked by a bear!?" We're on some forest, it's possible that this place is full of wild animals.

"My party-, *cough*, please send help. Contact the city. *cough*. . ." He weakly pleaded for my help, though I don't understand what sort of help I can give.  


"Party? What are you- this is no time to boogie down!? I-Is there a hospital near here? Dammit, how would I carry you there, wounded like this. . ."

"Don't mind- *cough* me. My friends. . . They're all going to die if- if-" He can't even finish his last words. A sudden flow of blood suddenly rushes through his mouth with a loud cough. His breathing gets fainter as time goes. I-Is he going to die?

**Applying Persistent Damage Bane : Power Level 1**

**Rolling 1d8 = 1. 1 HP damage inflicted.**

What the hell is that? I suddenly hear a voice in my head. It sounds like my own voice, though the words said are very monotonic.

P-Persistent Damage? Power Level? Hey isn't that. . .

**Creature suffers from finishing blow. Rolling Fortitude check to save from death, Challenge Rating : 11.**

**Rolling 1d20!+1d6! = 19.**

**Creature survives death.**

A-again? B-but the voice does say that he survived. I checked his hands for pulse. He really is alive, though the pulse is very weak. He is also unconscious.

He's bleeding really bad. If this continues, it's only a matter of time before he really dies. I gotta do something. Calm down me, calm down!

Hm? It seems that he carries some sort of slingpack. Bingo! Let's see if there's anything useful inside!

After some random rustling, I find some unused cloths. I think I can use this to make an emergency tourniquet and stop the bleeding for a bit.

Problem is, I don't have any idea on how to make a tourniquet. Fuck it, I'll wing it. I tied the cloth every-which way where I see bleeding on the man's torso. Pinching here and there to stop blood flow as best I can.

**Attempt to assist unconscious creature to resist bane. Allowed. Rolling Logic check vs 15.**

**Rolling 1d20!+1d8! = 14**

**Sloppy result. Creature is allowed to resist with disadvantage**

**Rolling bane resist. 2d20kl1! = 20, 17**

**Creature resisted Persistent Damage (Bleeding).**

D-does that mean I did it? I don't see any gushing blood anymore, so I think that works. . . He's also breathing, though weakly.

Now that the worst has come to pass, I have some time to gather my thoughts and try to deduce what's happening.

The voices in my head. . . The things that it says. . . I'm pretty sure it's things from Open Legend RPG. . .

The bane name, the mechanics of dying, the rolls. Yes, I'm pretty sure that's it.

In fact. . . This man. I know him. Well not really. I know him from the arts claimed by one of my players in my tabletop RPG campaign using the system. He's Rolo, a ranger archetype character. What's really happening here? Why can I touch Rolo with my hands!? He's supposed to be just a 2d character!!

Gah. . . I forgot that I'm still in the middle of nowhere. The thing that attacked this guy might come around and feast on me next. I can't just sit here and mull on things forever. But if what I think is true. . . Then I want to try one thing. . .

"Hey! You okay? Wake up! This is no place to die!! Don't you want to see your friends again? Stand up and help me help them!" I shouted with all my might at the dying man. Hoping for it to work.

**Attempt to invoke Heal Boon Power Level 1 using Presence.**

Yes!! It works!

**Rolling Presence check Vs 11. 1d20+1d4 = 12.**

**Rolling HP Heal amount 1d4 = 3.**

**Creature's HP is healed by 3.**

3 HP! That's. . . Okay, I guess.

With bated breath, I wait. In Open Legend RPG, when a creature's HP is healed from 0, they should be conscious again. Let's see if it works the same.

"Ungh. . ." Rolo lets out a weak exhale. Please be conscious. Please. . .

"I-. . . Was I out? Ouch. . ." He tried waking up from his reclining position, only to be reminded that his entire body is wounded.

**GM Ruling due to Non-Magical, Non-Physical healing. Fatigued Bane applied. Level 4.**

Whaaaaa-?. C'mon, I healed him fair and square! Oh well, I'd do the same if I was the GM. . . At least I saved him from death. Level 4 Fatigued means. . . He's too tired/wounded to defend himself properly.

"Slowly. You got mauled by something. I managed (sloppily) to pull you away from death. . ."

"Mauled. . . Oh no! My party! We- we gotta save them! The crystal wyverns! Ow ow ow" He tried to stand up, seemingly forgetting the conditions he's in now.

"Dude, I said slowly." I helped him up and leans his entire weight on me. "Y-You said crystal wyverns. . .?"

"Yes! We were walking back from a job, when suddenly a group of them just descended on us! I got mauled and thrown away here. . . I think." He frantically looks around the area. "Dammit, where are you guys now. . ."

Suddenly, a glowing blue light can be seen in the forest behind us. Not from where I woke up, approximately about eastward from where I woke up. A bit of a walk here.

"That's. . . Fenry's spell! He must be there! We-we have to help them now!" The man pulls on me to walk towards the blue light.

"Whoa, hey, calm down, will ya? Also walk slowly! You might kill yourself with that pace!"

Did he just say Ineth?

I distinctly remember that name. Ineth is one of the player character (PC) of a discord friend of mine. The PC belongs to my campaign.

Which. . . As I walk towards the forest, I took a look at the city below. It does look like. . .

"INETH! GUYS! HOLD ON! OW ow ow" This guy really doesn't have any sense of being in fatal wound. . . He kept straining himself, hurting himself more.

We slowly progress through the forest. Carrying a wounded man is such a tiring chore. But we made it.

On a forest clearing. Or maybe it was recently cleared. There are stumps of trees here and there, and it seems like it's not cleared by axe. It's not a clean cut. Maybe by a huge claw.

We see someone standing with a white flowing robe, holding up his staff sideways. Clearly some sort of wizard or mage. Surrounding him is three small (relatively, they're still the size of a van) dragons, entirely made of some sort of crystal. When the dragons tries to attack the wizard, he swings his staff in an effort to swat away the dragon, producing a small and faint blue barrier where the dragon hits the staff.

That's Ineth alright. I know him. Another character from the campaign. He's a wizard/mage focusing in defensive and supportive spells.

"W-whoa. . ." I can't believe my eyes. I don't think. . . I'm back on earth. But I do know where I am. Or at least a hint.

But. . . 1 wizard versus three dragons. This is going to be. . . Hey wait a minute. These dragons are. . .

"Rolo! Is that you!? You survived? Thank Lumos!" The wizard exclaimed for his friend's return.

The dragons doesn't seem to be all that ecstatic for the touching reunion, however. One of it attacks at the wizard, and the other two are coming here!

**Attack attempt by creature [Crystal Wyvern] : Headbutt, against creature [Ineth]**

**Rolling Might Vs Guard 15.**

**Rolling 1d20!+2d10! = 42. Attack hits. 27 Damage.**

Uh oh. That's a huge roll. There's no way that he can fend that off! The attack is going to KO him!

**Attempt to defend interrupt by creature [Ineth].**

**Rolling Protection Vs 42.**

**Rolling 1d20!+2d8! = 26.**

**Momentary Guard of 26 against 42. Adjusted damage = 16**

**[Crystal Wyvern] Exceptional Success. Applying Bane : Forced Move**

**[Ineth] Remaining HP = 8**

The dragon launches a headbutt attack against Ineth. In return, Ineth tries to fend off the attack with his momentary blue barrier, which the dragon immediately broke. Unable to defend further, the dragon manages to land a headbutt on Ineth' gut. The force of the attack pushes the wizard for about 15ft away.

"GAH!!" The wizard winces in pain as the blunt force strike hits him.

But this is not the time to worry about some other guy. Two of those dragons are coming this way!

Dammit, what do I do now. . .?

"Can you fight?" Asks the wounded man next to me.

"Can I fight? Of course not!! I just got here, I don't know up from down!! What the heck!" I answered in frustration.

"Then run! Get help! We can't let these monsters get to the city" He then produces a set of bow and arrow from his pack.

What the heck is an arrow gonna do to a monster like this? It's crystal. Normal iron arrow is not gonna work!

**Initiative check. [Rolo], [Wyverns], [Ineth], and [????].**

**Rolling Agility for [Rolo]. 1d20!+2d6! = 21**

**Rolling Agility for [Wyverns]. 1d20!+2d8! = 24**

**Rolling Agility for [Ineth]. 1d20!+1d6! = 8**

**Rolling Agility for [????]. 1d20!+1d6! = 8**

Initiative check means. . . Uh oh, the wyverns goes first!

Going fast, the wyverns immediately goes for a biting motion at Rolo. After closing in, two of them unhinged their jaws and quickly slithers their long neck towards Rolo.

**Attack attempt by 2 creature [Crystal Wyvern] : Chomp, against creature [Rolo].**

**Rolling Might Vs Guard 12 (Due to Fatigued Level 4)**

**Crystal Wyvern A. 1d20!+2d10! = 21**

**Crystal Wyvern B. 1d20!+2d10! = 28**

Both wyverns bites Rolo in each arm.

"GUAAAAAH!!" The first wyvern clamps down, almost separating his arm from his body. That alone is enough to render Rolo unconscious. When the second wyvern bites down. . .

**Damage on 0 HP against creature [Rolo]. Rolling Fortitude check against 26 to save from death.**

**Rolling 1d20!+1d6! = 16**

**Creature [Rolo] failed the death save.**

Wait. . . Does this mean. . .? He-he's dead? That's how it works in Open Legend. . . If you fail a Fortitude check after suffering a damage when your HP reaches 0. . . It means death for your character.

Looking at how his body falls limply to the ground. . . It seems that it is the case.

"ROLOOOOOOOO!" Ineth screams in despair seeing his comrade falls.

Dammit. What can I do? What to do? Think! Think!

If this is. . . My world. . . Then. These dragons are. . . Animated. With a magic. It's a. . . Boon. Which means it can be nullified!

I remember. Ineth has the Protection attribute, the only attribute that can access the Nullify Bane. I also remember the player playing a Nullify Bane at some point, meaning that Ineth has the spell that will bring us victory. I remember it, the spell is Cleansing Light! The spell would essentially dispel whatever magic is animating these dragons! I have to tell him to use it.

"Y-You! Wizard! Get ready to use Cleansing Light spell!" I scream across the clearing at Ineth to make sure.

"Wha-? How do you. . . .?" In a daze, he replies with confusion.

"Prepare the spell! Target these three dragons at once!" But the last dragon is still too fast. It's about to execute its' attack at Ineth.

I'll need to distract it so it moves towards me, making it easier for Ineth to target them all.

"HEEEY! DUMBO DRAGONS!!! LOOK HERE! I'M A TARGET!!" I shouted as loud as I can to take the last dragon's attention at me.

**Attempt to Interrupt (Improvise) creature [Crystal Wyvern]. Goal : Change target momentarily.**

**Rolling Presence check Vs Resolve 12.**

**Rolling 1d20!+1d4! = 18. Success.**

The crystallic creature turns its head towards me. In return I move closer to the other two dragons who are busy mauling Rolo.

"Come here!! I'm weak!" I try making a lot of movement to take its attention. Unsurprisingly due to the voice, I know it's successful. The crystal wyvern dashes towards me and tries to headbutt me. Defenseless, I brace myself to take the hit.

**Attack attempt by creature [Crystal Wyvern] : Headbutt against creature [???].**

**Rolling Might Vs Guard 14.**

**Rolling 1d20!+2d10! = 15.**

**1 HP Damage inflicted to creature [???]**

The voice says 1 damage, but it still smarts. The headbutt from the crystal dragon hits my thigh, but I managed to dodge a little bit to avoid fatal damage. I still think it's going to bruise though.

"NOW! THE SPELL!" All three of them should occupy a space about 10ft cubic as of now. That should make it easier for Ineth to hit them all.

"Ungh. . . Why do I even-. . . Whatever. CLEANSING LIGHT!" Ineth shouted his spell, as soon as he does some sort of ball of light launches from his staff and explode in brilliant light above all three dragons, and me.

**Bane attack (Nullify 6) attempt by creature [Ineth] : Cleansing Light against 10ft cube area, containing**

  * **[Crystal Wyvern] x3**



**Rolling Protection Vs Resolve 12.**

**Rolling 1d20!+3d8kl2! = 12**

The lights envelops us all, I felt some sort of holy force cleansing my body. Though I'm sure nothing unholy resides in me. But what I do know is that this bane should affect the crystal wyverns. Their animation boon should be canceled now.

As the light fades, the crystal wyverns stops moving. They are frozen in whatever pose they were in. The wyvern that just attacked me is frozen in trying to find balance after its blow. The other two is frozen, while biting down Rolo, with him still stuck in between their razor sharp teeth.


	2. Interlude - Simulacrum's Goal

No matter how many times I step my foot in this Grand Guildhouse, I always feel a mix of awe and loss. What was once the castle of a tyrant king, now houses some of the best guilds in Geiselburg. I can't believe we actually managed to oust that tyrant and made our own nation under the guild system.

Sacrifices are made to achieve this. However none of those are as important as Maria. Her blood was shed in this very hall to bring down tyranny.

Not a day gone by thinking I can do more to prevent her death. What if I got here faster? What if I don't stop to help the others? What if I keep her by my side at all times? But that sort of idle thought produces nothing, contributes nothing, only to be a very painful daydream.

Recently, however, these thoughts are replaced by something more fruitful.

Simulacrum, my guild. Maria's guild. It is a guild of brilliant tinkerers. It has occurred to me that maybe I can exploit our brilliance to bring back Maria. This world has its mystery and magic. I myself saw some unbelievable feats performed through magic and its combination with mortal ingenuity. Maybe it's not impossible to bring someone back from the death.

And it seems that it is indeed possible to do so.

About five months ago, my network of informants heard rumors. . . No not even rumors, pretty much just idle talk. . . About a warspawn who has been brought back to dead. Even the informants themselves thought that these are just stupid urban legend. Some meaningless gossip created by bored housewives. However, desperation can make you do unthinkable things. I spent quite a fortune to track down the warspawn in question. Paid handsome sum to these informants to find him. To my surprise, it is real.

Sirichar Bravery. The Warspawn who has been brought back from the dead. He was. . . Is? I'm not sure of what tense to use for someone that has been. . . Revived. He was and is an adventurer. He died on a job where he and some other party of adventurers had to confront an animated construct manipulated by goblins. Apparently the animated construct is a house. An animated monster house. The battle was so deadly that it took his life.

However, one of the other adventurers seems to hold the key to his revival. A red stone given by a mysterious stranger as a reward for another job. With some blood magic involved, the red stone affixed to his forehead now keeps him alive.

Apart from the fact that he has to live with a permanent forehead accessory, there seems to be nothing wrong with him. Let me rephrase that. Nothing "bad".

My guild has been keeping close track of Sirichar, in an attempt to replicate the magic that's keeping him alive. So far, Sirichar lives normally, even gaining some powerful magic from the stone. A form of telekinetic/animation powers. I have been assigning a handler alongside him at all time, whenever he takes a job on behalf of our guild.

We've also been slightly successful in replicating the magic. One my team has done an experiment in the outskirts of Geiselburg. They have managed to animate golems. Not regular animation, mind you. The animation closely mimics the real creature version of the golems. It can even mimic wyverns. It seems that the best medium for the magic is crystal or precious minerals.

When I say it closely mimics the real creature, I meant it. The team experimented on a crystal statue of a wyvern. It immediately got out of hand. The golems behaved like wild wyverns. They did not listen to orders. Almost immediately they got away from the facility and hunted down some poor adventurers.

And now. . . I have another problem on our hand. I thought that no adventurers can survive an attack from three wyverns. Crystal ones, in fact. So I didn't worry about any witnesses to this mishap.

Unfortunately, some does. One even knows of a way to negate the magic, despite no one knowing its origin.

I'm in the Grand Guildhouse in the guise of a Guildmaster of the Summit who is concerned about a threat looming near Geiselburg. All the Guildmasters of the Summit are summoned today to debrief this individual. I need to extract all information that I can from this person. I need to nip this threat in the bud.

No one stands in the way of my reunion with Maria.


	3. Character Sheet

"Name?" The stern man in front of me starts scribbling on a paper on his desk.

"Uhh. . ." I'm really not sure what to answer. Just now I realized that I don't remember my own name. I was so preoccupied with the action earlier in the forested hills with the crystal wyverns.

"N-A-M-E?" As if enforcing the question would miraculously reminded me of my name.

"Can you just put it as blank?" I smile in anxiety. Boy I hate this.

"Can't." Man of brevity huh?

I guess I'll make up one then. I'm always bad at naming things. In RPG games (both video games and tabletop) I always spend hours on name generator sites to look for a cool name. Sometimes I even go to google translate to translate some words into other language for a cooler names.

Hmmm. . . Let's assume that I'm the main character here. Main. . . Main. . . Mayn? That's a dude's name right? Or at least a unisex name. Whatever, let's use that name for now.

"Mayn. . ." I finally answered the man of short words in front of me.

"Last name?" Are you not entertained!? I just made up a name in less than 10 seconds! Now you want a last name!?

"Just. . . Mayn." I answered, a bit irritated.

"Tch, fine." Answered the man in the same manner.

Look man, I don't want to be here either! Just write what you have to write and let's be off with this business.

"Alright. Now I have to read you your situations and right and whatnot. Sit there and listen" He flips through the pages of paper in front of him and starts to read. The dim light of torch in this basement makes it hard for me to peek a read of it.

"This document is to attest protective custody provided by the Guilds of the Summit, also known as, the Summit. Hereby addressed as Party 1" He stops for a second to make sure I'm listening.

  
"Unknown individual known as Mayn, Just Mayn. . ."

Dude. . .

". . . Is now hereby addressed as Party 2."

He goes on to read the document. I'm being placed under the protective custody of the Summit. The reason is due to my status as a citizen of nowhere. No duh, I literally just appeared out of nowhere. Plus, it seems that the Summit has some interests in me.

This option was advised by Ineth. After regrouping post-battle, Ineth told me that the Summit might be interested in my knowledge in defeating the crystal wyverns. Apparently, they have been spotted here and there in the outskirts of the city. When we reached the city, he immediately arranged for his guild, Silver Soul Oddjobs, to write a recommendation letter to the Summit. Surprisingly, the gears turns quickly. In just hours, I was summoned to this basement in the middle of the city for. . . This.

The city, by the way, is Geiselburg. A city that I wrote to serve as a hub in the game. Basically the city is run by guilds of adventurers. The top guilds, known as Guilds of the Summit, decides whatever goes in the city. There are 5 guilds that belongs to this group. I should know, I wrote them all.

Diamond Defenders, are a guild of warriors and fighters. They are focused in defending the city from threats both external and internal. In fact, this guild is the catalyst for my protective custody.

Golden Scale, are a guild of merchants. Ever since they sit on the Summit, they've been responsible for the economy of the city.

Bard's College serves to help the general populace with various internal issues. Mostly they've been involved in keeping the peace in the city with non-adventurers. I think I've also written that the guild organizes a wide-reaching spies/cloak-and-dagger network both inside and outside the city.

Alliance of Iron is the guild responsible for warfare and military expansion. Fortunately the city of Geiselburg maintains a posture of diplomatic approach with other nations. So the guild mainly serves as a show of force. However, recently the guild has been helping in dangerous exploration of new regions.

Simulacrum is a guild of tinkerers and scientist. Basically the brainy guild. They serve as the city's R&D think-tank.

Which. . . Reminds me. . . If everything is as exactly as I wrote. . . Then. . .

I wrote Simulacrum as the threat of the campaign. For one arc, at least. I wrote them as the sleeping threat inside the city.

Their guildmaster got too obsessed with resurrection magic to bring back his dead wife to life. Cliched I know. I never said I'm a good writer, but hey, it does the job (I think). At one point their experiment got too out of hand and unwittingly revived an ancient demon-lord-type-of-thing and destroyed the city.

Now that this is real (as far as I know), I'm not sure what to do with all these information. For one, I don't know if everything is as written. If it is, I'm not sure where I am in the story right now. I'm not even sure if I should intervene with the information.

As far as the campaign goes, Simulacrum does get stopped by the player characters. But as I've experienced before, this world revolves around dice roll. At least that's what I know. If the dice roll changes, then the future might change as well.

If I do intervene, I'm also not sure if the information will help. I might change some string of fates or something. Heck, I might break the world altogether. These kinds of things happen often in light novels and anime, no? The main character got reincarnated in a fantasy world with OP powers and proceed to upset the balance of the world.

". . .ord"

I'm not sure I want that. I love this world, real or not. But. . . I also love the characters. If I do nothing. . . Not sure I can stomach another death like Rolo. . .

". . .accords?"

But preventing death. . . Might upset the balance. Damn, this is a tight rope to walk.

"I SAID. . ." The stern man suddenly shouted, startling me.

"DO THE PARTIES HAVE AN ACCORD?" He shouted while staring daggers at me.

"Uh- what?" I realized that I haven't been listening to him all this time.

"*sigh* This document is to attest protective custody provided by-" The man started to read the document from the beginning.

"Ah wait- wait-. Yes, yes we have an accord!" I cut the man to save us both from the boredom of reading a long and dry document.

"Then as such, you are to be restricted to this Inn. The Painted Dog Inn until further notice. Accommodations will be paid for and handled by members of Guilds of Geiselburg." He continued.

Feels like I'm under arrest. At least I'm staying in an Inn. Heh pun.

"At 12 Budsprout 2112, that's two days from today, you are to present yourself before the Summit's representative for a debriefing." He flipped to the last page.

"In the interest of humane treatment, you are allowed to roam the city of Geiselburg. A handler will be assigned to you for said purpose. Any attempts to escape the city or failure to report to the Inn after curfew will render you a criminal and enemy of the Summit." He puts the pages of documents on the desk after reading it.

"Sign here to mark your agreement to the accord" He then slides the last page towards my direction, along with a quill and a bottle of ink.

So basically I'm confined to this inn for tonight. Someone will babysit me starting tomorrow if I want to roam outside. Clear enough, and pretty sensible for treating an alien like me.

Without much thought, I pull the quill from the bottle of ink. I just remembered. . . I don't have any autograph. I have to improvise it again. . . A cursive 'Mayn' should be enough.

As I glided the quill on top of the paper, I realized that the sensation of writing using quill is already recorded in my muscle memory, despite never touching the thing. Never mind quill, I'm pretty sure I haven't written anything physically in a year. It's 2021! Who writes on paper!?

I also realized something else. The words written on the document is both familiar and foreign to me. I can certainly read and understand it, but it's not. . . Huh? It's not what? It's not something that I use in the previous world. What's my native language again? I can't even remember that. . .

It's strange. I know I never decided on a specific writing or language system for the world. I'm not J.R.R Tolkien, I don't have the expertise or the time to invent a whole new language. I put down everything as a non-specific terms. I know that I put down "Common" as the lingua franca of the world. I guess I never specify that Common is the same as my own native language, so it now appears different from what I used to.

If Common is not common for me (heh), then how come I can read and understand everything clearly? Wait. . . Have I been speaking in Common all this time? It must be the case. Everyone has been sounding the same up until now. Would other language that I understand sound different? There are a lot of unsure things. Oh. . . In fact, I'm not sure what race I am currently. I haven't had the time to check. . .

With that in mind, I made up my mind to spend part of the night to figure things out. I'm to be confined in this inn anyways. Might as well use the time at hand for something productive.

"There. Signed." I slide over the document back to the stern man, who I figured out from the document is named Barbat. Apparently, he's the legal representative of the Summit for this accord. I don't remember writing specifics of legal and law system for this world. Maybe this world fills in the gaps of what I don't write into it by itself. I have to keep that in mind.

"Alright." Barbat collects the documents and puts it away to his pack. "I'll accompany you to your room. Don't even think of escape. Guards are all posted nearby." He signals me to follow him.

After a brisk walk towards the fifth floor of the inn, Barbat left me in front of my room. "Your handler will be here in the morning. Get rest." With that parting word, he leaves me alone to myself in this torch-lit room.

Fortunately, in the room, there is a mirror attached to the armoire. It's not a glass mirror. It seems that it's made of some sort of reflective metal. The reflection is not as defined as a glass mirror, but it'll have to do for now. I need to check what am I in this world I made.

Walking towards the mirror, I see my own shadow getting clearer and clearer on the mirror. Once I sat on the armoire stool, I see everything. A set of small horns protrudes from my forehead and tucks itself right on top of my head. My skin is a bit pale-white, but it doesn't seem too foreign, I remember having the same skin tone in the other world. My horns are white, the tone graduates from skin to ivory white right around my forehead. In contrast, my hair is jet-black, just as my hair was in the other world. My ears are sharp, pointing slightly upwards at an angle. On it rests a set of eyeglasses, which is also supported by my nose. The rest of my body seems to show a lanky slim guy, with no definition of muscle. Exactly as I was in the other world.

Hmmm. . . Horns and sharp ears. . . No tails. . . It seems I'm a half-warspawn, half-elf. A Halfkin.

What did I write about Halfkin. . . Oh! They're an umbrella terms for all kinds of mixed-race descendants. Mostly frowned upon for being impure. On top of all. . . One of my half is a Warspawn. A race that's been prejudiced upon due to their allegiance with the God of Conquest at the end of the Celestial War. Basically they sided with the baddies when the gods warred with each other, so now everyone hates Warspawns.

Yikes. That's a double whammy.

Did I really wrote such a racist, non-woke lore? And now it has come back to spit on my own face. Let's hope. . . The world has progressed enough beyond my lore. Though it seems it has not, seeing how Barbat treated me in the accord signing.

Hmmm. . . This means that I have a huge disadvantage on social terms as far as my race goes. I might have to invest more in social attributes to keep up.

Which brings me to my second concern of the day. What's my stats? I do know that I have 2 Agility and 1 in Presence from the combat before. But I did not consent to those stats! I demand to see everything!

**Checking character sheet for creature [Mayn]**

Oh! Oh? Oh? Oh? For some reason the voice in my head starts speaking, as if to answer my demand. This is great! I can see everything! Well. . . "hear" is much more accurate. There has been no visual cues from the voice in my head at all.

**Character Name : Mayn**

**Archetype : [BLANK]**

**Character Level : 1**

**Character XP : 0**

**Character Description : [BLANK]**

**HP : 22/22**

**Guard/Toughness/Resolve : 14/15/15**

**Afflicting Banes :**

  * **Memory Alteration (Heightened Invocation)**
  * **Polymorph (Heightened Invocation)**



**Physical Attributes**

**Agility : 2**

**Fortitude : 2**

**Might : 1**

**Mental Attributes**

**Learning : 2**

**Logic : 3**

**Perception : 0**

**Will : 3**

**Social Attributes**

**Deception : 0**

**Persuasion : 0**

**Presence : 1**

**Extraordinary**

**Prescience : 5**

**Feats (0/6):**

  * **None**



**Racial Perks :**

  * **None**
  * **None**



**Perks :**

  * **None**
  * **None**



**Flaw :**

  * **None**
  * **None**



Okay there's a lot to unpack here. . .

I heard afflicting banes section. In Open Legend RPG, Banes are like debuff in most other RPGs, it's just the term for the system. Meaning that being afflicted by one would cause some negative effects on your character.

I hear both Memory Alteration and Polymorph when the voice were listing afflicting banes. Memory Alteration is a bane that would cause a character's memory to be modified by whoever invoked the bane. Polymorph means that the character's entire form is forcefully changed, quite often to a weaker form.

Both banes would explain why I can't remember stuff from my other world, and why I am in this form for the time being. There is also a "Heightened Invocation" tag next to the banes. This means that. . . These banes are permanently attached to me. If I want to remove these banes, I need another Heightened Invocation specifically designed to remove these banes. Problem is, I don't know what sort of flavor is attached to these banes. I will need to learn about my condition before I can remove the banes.

Next the stats. Huh. . . I definitely didn't decide on this build. I have never built a character like this either. 5 on Prescience, low physical, decent mental attributes. Meaning that this build is some sort of Seer or some other mage that relies on gaining information via magical means. I kinda dig this. I have never played a Prescience build before, despite my extensive experience with the system.

Still, the build is subpar. I also need to adjust it due to the fact that I'm on a lot of demerit, social-wise.

I also have no feats, though the voice did say I still have 6 feat points to spend. The same seems to apply to racial perks and normal perks and flaws.

Hmmm. . . Doesn't seem that I can change my form to another race or something like that. I could focus everything on Shapeshifting abilities for that, but. . .

You know what? I like underdogs. I root for them. I like when they prove that they can thrive in challenging environment. Maybe it's time I follow suit and make the best out of the situation. But for that. . . I would need a heavy re-spec.

If this is my world, and my campaign. . . I would allow re-spec. . . How do I go around on doing that, I wonder?

**Re-spec not allowed. Character concept necessary. Please choose an appropriate character description and archetype to re-spec.**

Ah. . . The voice did run the game just like how I would.

Players usually suffer from option paralysis, because Open Legend RPG is such an open system. That, or they rushed into building stats without knowing what each item means. That's why before jumping into stats, I usually ask the players for a strong character concept. By doing that, the players would have a guide in choosing their stats.

However, quite often, the players still misunderstood how mechanics work, therefore making a wrong build for their characters. On those cases, I still allow re-spec, meaning allowing them to re-pick their stats. The re-spec still have to respect their character concept. If the stats they pick strays from the concept, I wouldn't approve their characters into play. I mean, I can't accept a character who's an archer in one time and then become a heavy knight the next, that would ruin the continuity of the campaign.

Hmmm. . . A character archetype. Usually this is a short word for the character. Like jobs or classes in many other systems. The twist is, you can decide whatever archetype you like. That's what I like from Open Legend RPG. No class restrictions. You can choose and pick abilities that will fit any archetype that you can think of.

Seeing that I'm picking a Prescience main for my build. . . I want an archetype that can use magic to gain information and use it to have the upper hand. Aside from that, I also want me to be able to adeptly engage in social situation. I know it's going to be hard, knowing my race. Persuasive approach might not work, but I can use Deceptive approaches. What kind of archetype is this? Hmmm. . . I'll have to pick a name. . .

**Character Archetype for creature [Mayn] is changed to Sly Soothsayer.**

Okay. Um. I know I'm having a hard time picking a name, but that doesn't mean that you can just decide for me! Eugh whatever, it's not like anyone else can know that archetype name other than me. Fine. Sly Soothsayer it is.

I have to decide on my character flavor next, especially the main way I use my powers. Hmmm. . . In this world, everything magic happens due to an exotic substance called Ether. It's just another name for Mana. Basically every living creature has different sizes of Ether pool within themselves, and different degree of control to it. Ether can be used to bend laws of physics such as conjuring fireball from thin air.

Since I want myself to be able to gather information using magic, I should think up on how Ether is used to achieve that. I never put any specifics on how Ether is used in the world, I usually leave that to each players and their creativity.

What if. . . I use Ether to boost my natural brain capability to calculate complex simulations and equations? That way I can use my own brain to predict the future based on what currently happens. It's not a true fortune-telling, but I like the concept. You need to love your concept in order to play it properly!

There you go, my character description is as follows :

"A living computing engine. Uses Ether to dope own brain to perform complex simulation and calculation in order to decide on the most optimal course of action." I say out loud before the voice gets ahead of me and decide things on its own.

That should do it. It's not too specific, but not too broad either. That character description should suffice, right?

**Character Description for creature [Mayn] is changed to "A living computing engine. Uses Ether to dope own brain to perform complex simulation and calculation in order to decide on the most optimal course of action."**

**Re-Spec is now allowed.**

Alright! Now I can reshape my stats to my liking, based on the concept I have put down. Hmmm. . . It might be easier to write down what I had first to see what needs changing.

I reached for some paper and quill to put down what I currently have. This is a drag. Usually we use some automated character sheet online to build our characters. Now, I have to manually count every points and whatnot. Plus, I might've forgotten some stuff from the system.

I wonder. . . If I can just ask the voice. I also need a better name for this guy. Hmmm. . . Since the voice provided me certain information about meta-gaming stuff. . . How about {MetaVoice]? That sounds good.

"[MetaVoice] What does. . . Boon Focus feat does?" I ask into the void hoping for an answer. I already know what it does, it's one of the most common feats that player takes.

**Boon Focus (I - III)**

**Cost:** 3 points

**Prerequisites**

  * **Tier 1 - 3** : Ability to invoke the chosen boon



**Description**

You are specialized in the use a particular boon that is iconic to your character. Examples of this feat in action include a druid who can shapechange at-will, a combat medic who can tend the wounds of many with expert skill, and a mad scientist who can animate mechanical minions effortlessly.

**Effect**

Choose a single boon that you can invoke. You gain benefits with that boon according to your tier in this feat.

  * **Tier 1** \- When you invoke the chosen boon on a single target, you succeed automatically and do not need to make an action roll. You can invoke the boon at any of the power levels you could access via your other means. If the invocation is not a single target, success is not automatic, but you get advantage 2 on the action roll to invoke the boon.
  * **Tier 2** \- You gain advantage 3 on your action roll to invoke the boon if you are not single-targeting. Additionally, you may invoke the boon one time increment faster, as follows: If the invocation time is a major action or move action, it becomes a minor action. If the invocation time is 1 focus action, it becomes 1 major action. If the invocation time is 1 minute, it becomes 1 focus action. If the invocation time is 10 minutes, it becomes 1 minute. If the invocation time is 1 hour, it becomes 10 minutes. If the invocation time is 8 hours, it becomes 1 hour. If the invocation time for a boon is 1 minor action, it can be invoked only once as a minor action. Beyond that it can be invoked by expending a move or major action.
  * **Tier 3** \- The effect at tier 3 varies based on the duration of the boon:  
 **If the chosen boon has a duration of "sustain persists"** , you gain advantage 4 on your action roll to invoke if you are not single-targeting. Additionally, one instance of the boon can be sustained each round as a free action, rather than a minor action. If the boon is somehow temporarily canceled, in the absence of other rules, you can invoke it again as a free action. If targeted by the _nullify_ bane, this effect can only be canceled by a power level 6 or greater invocation of that bane.  
 **If the boon has a different duration** , you gain advantage 5 on your action roll to invoke if you are not single-targeting.



**Special**

In addition to purchasing multiple tiers of this feat, you may take this feat multiple times and select a new boon each time. Your tier of this feat is independent for each boon.

That. . . Took long to listen. What's that? About 2 minutes? Yeesh.

But now I know that the voice responds to my call. The content of the information is also consistent with Open Legend RPG system. Now, I'm a bit comfortable with building my stats.

First of all. . . I'm comfortable with being frail. I never liked brawly characters anyways. So I can reduce my physical attributes to 1.

Then, I need to raise my social attributes. For level 1. . . I think I'll add 3 on Deception, 1 on Persuasion and 2 on Presence. These should serve me well. I'm a deceiver, so I should rely on Deception instead of charm and diplomacy.

I want to have mental attributes to fall back on, so I'll raise Logic to 3 and Learning still on 2. I don't need Perception that much, so I'll leave it at 0. A 0 in Open Legend doesn't mean you can't use the attribute, it just means that you really suck at using it (most of the times). Though it's a different case for extraordinary attributes, a 0 on those attributes means that you can't use it at all. I'll also decrease Will by 1, so that I have enough points.

I'll leave Prescience at 5, since that will be my main attribute.

As for feats. . . Hmm. . . What would a Sly Soothsayer excel at? I have 6 feat points to spend. . .

Oh, I'd like **'Boon Focus'** for Bolster Boon, I think. My bolster flavor should be in the form of tactics/strategy/course of action resulting from my brain simulation. I think I'll take tier 1 for now. It should enable auto-success for single target invocation. This would take 3 Feat Points. . .

The remaining 3 Feat Points. . . I should invest in my social abilities. I think I'll take **'Skill Specialization'** on Deception. This should give me an advantage on Deception check. That feat takes 2 Feat Points, so I should have 1 last Feat Point.

I think I'll take Lightning Reflexes for that last point. The feat gives me an advantage in initiative check. It just means that I react faster in combat, though maybe not too much, since I have low Agility to begin with.

That's it for feat, I think. I have to choose racial perks and vanilla perks and flaws.

Racial Perks are actually not part of Open Legend RPG system. It's something I made up for my own campaign. The fact that it's here means that the ruling that happens in this world more or less mimics mine.

Since I'm a halfkin, I can choose racial perks belonging from either of my (supposed) parents, but I have to pick 1 of each. There are a lot to choose from, but I remember some stuff that's actually useful for my purpose and my build.

I think I'll pick **'Kin Communication'** from Warspawn. The perk enables me to telepathically communicate with other Warspawns. This would be a great ability to have.

From elf. . . I'll pick **'Arcane Talent** ' perk. It gives me an advantage on my magic roll, but only once per day. That's fine though, I think it's enough.

Now I get to choose vanilla perks. Vanilla as in native Open Legend RPG perks. To further maximize my Sly Soothsayer build, I think I'll take **'Divine Insight'** and **'Silver Tongue'**. Divine Insight allows me to learn an information from some sort of otherworldly knowledge. Once per. . . Session? Now how would that works, I wonder? There's no "session" in real life. . . Ah well, let's see how it works.

Silver Tongue enables me to learn a secret by conversation from a creature. This ability can be used just once per day though.

Now flaws. . . I. . . Don't know how this works. . . Flaws are character flaws that can be a tool for role-playing. I'm not exactly role-playing here so. . . Would the [MetaVoice] just overrides my action according to the flaws I choose? I don't want that. . . I'll just leave it blank then. It's optional anyways. Playing your flaws does grant you a Legend Point, basically points that you can use to add to your rolls. I don't want myself get controlled though, so I'll pass on that.

I think. . . That's it. . . Should I read all of this out loud? Or. . .

**Character sheet re-spec for creature [Mayn] is approved.**

**GM Rulings for assigned flaws :**

**\- Socially Awkward**

**\- Zealous**

What the heck? The [MetaVoice] just assigned flaws for me on its own! But I mean. . . Socially Awkward. . . Is sort of my flaw in real life. Especially around new people. Hmmm, though I've never been Zealous of anything, as far as I know. I guess it's true, you would never notice your own flaws until it's all presented to you.

But in any case, my character sheet is now complete. I should be able to use my abilities now right?

Why don't I try invoking Precognition? It's a boon that can be accessed by the Prescience attribute, of which I have 5. The boon allows me to predict the future, depending on the power level. My Prescience attribute score is 5, so I should be able to invoke Power Level 5. It should allow me to obtain information about one subject, though only in one or two short sentences.

But. . . How do you do it? Uh. . .

Just try shouting it?

"Precognition!"

Nothing happens.

Um. . . It just occurred to me that I have no idea how spells are cast in this world. I never put down any specifics! I guess the world fills the gap by itself, without me knowing.

Maybe that's why? I need to know how to cast spells first before I can use my abilities. Gah. . .

There should be a library somewhere in this city. In fact, I know of a guild that specializes in hoarding knowledge. If I'm permitted to go outside tomorrow I should try going there.

I'm tired now, but I need to try one more thing. Divine Insight. Since the perk description does not rely on magic, nor do I define it to rely on magic, it should work.

But. . . Again, how do you do it?

The perk does mention getting the knowledge from a divine entity, like Gods and such.

Hmmm. . . Does [MetaVoice] counts as divine entity? Let's just try it. . .

"[MetaVoice], I'm triggering Divine Insight. My question is. . . What's the name of this world?"

**Divine Insight perk triggered. Answer : "The Fractured Nexus"**


	4. Interlude - Learn and Obliterate!

"Weren't you about to toss that book away, Mr Ramm?" I put down the stack of old books down on the desk next to the huge bookshelf I just sorted. These books has been invalidated by their newer editions. They also include and lists all revisions made after the older editions, so there's no point in keeping these books anymore. Sometimes they do contain contents that are not included in the newer editions, if that's the case, the guild is keeping it.

However, what Mr Ramm put down is a book about basic ether wielding. Something that most other libraries would have. While the knowledge is precious, I think those sort of book should be excluded from our collection, to make space for the more rarer items. That's the point of spring cleaning anyways.

The goatfolk doesn't reply. Instead, he takes a look at the book intently for a full minute. Concerned, I call out to him once more.

"Mr. Rammstein?" I approach him closer. Is he asleep or something?

"Oh. Sorry." He puts the book back to the shelf.

"You're not throwing that away?" Rammstein then looks at me. Probably finding my confused face.

"No. . . I have a feeling that someone might need that book. Let's keep it for one or two more day shall we? If someone does need it, let's gift the book to them." He smiles, acknowledging my confusion, and probably finding it funny.

"I think we can spare a slot on the shelf. I guess I just don't get why someone would need that book these days. Someone who's still learning the basics of magic wouldn't-" Mr. Ramm then cuts me in the middle of my sentence.

"Ahahaha, just take this as a favor from an old goat. Don't think too much, Liir. You'll split your head in two." Mr. Ramm then sits on nearby desk. Gesturing me to follow.

"Come sit, my small dragonborn friend." From his pack he produces a flask and two collapsible cups. "It's afternoon already. Time for some tea"

I walk towards the desk to accept Ramm's afternoon tea invitation. I need some rest after the back-breaking work of cataloguing and curating new collections into the library. Some warm tea would do my body good.

Ramm refused to let me pour some tea into his cup. He insists that he pours for us both. All I can do while he pours is marvel at the library Ms. Alisa had built for the guild members and the public at large.

Aside from the massive bookshelves containing precious wealth of knowledge, my next favorite object in this library is our guild insignia that's hanging above the librarian's desk.

The insignia is carved on a wood panel. It's an open book bursting with flames on top of a shield, surrounded by an olive wreath. Below the insignia is the Learner's Guild's motto : "Learn and Obliterate!"

**Author's Note:**

> All the rolls here are real. I rolled everything and wrote the result as such


End file.
